Talk:Lalaloopsy Land Wiki
Um... whats with the bright blinding theme? The last time I saw this place (when someone convinced me to just bring what my wiki has onto this one and not run it anymore and then all of my laptop drama began) it wasn't like this... I honestly hate it, but I know my opinion doesn't really matter considering I've never really done anything here just yet and even know I find myself not wanting to considering everything I wanted to do is already done XD Chrismh 13:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, had a bit to add to that... I don't mean to say I hate this wiki. I think its really informative and nice. Heck, because of it I managed to find my next favorite character~ (Toffee) who I know own as of three weeks ago :3 Okay now I'm finished. Chrismh 13:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Mini Blossom I am trying to find out about a mini Lalaloopsy that my grand daughter had here today. She knows the name of almost all ot them but this one I could not find alone on the site. I think I found her in the Sew Sweet House. The doll in the house has pink hair with a green headband, her pink hair is in short curly pig tails. The one I am trying to locate looks just like her but she has the pink pig tails and green band with a green leaf that comes down over her forehead. Does anyone know if she would still be called Blossom Flowerpot? Thanks, Lauraspeaks (talk) 00:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes the doll included with the house is Blossem Flowerpot just with a different outfit and a headband ThePonyLover867 (talk) 18:54, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ThePonyLover867 Spelling errors on main page" This is my first time on your Wiki. I do really like the page however, I did notice a spelling mistake. In the Rules the first rule "Please be kind to your follow members. Spaming/flaming/and just plan rude behavior will '''not '''be tolerated." Should be "Please be kind to your fellow members. Spaming..... " Thanks! Dangerkitty83 (talk) 14:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Are you cool? Awesome! The wiki looks soooo cool now! Suji500... I'm awesome (talk) 16:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this new background layout might have to get redone. I might be the only user on here who uses the adblocker so I don't get all those ads on the top and because of that I did not notice that the huge white gap is obviously visisble with the ads. Will have to reupload this and close that gap. Never noticed it because w/o the ads that space is closed up. -BeaNOwl (talk) 17:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 18:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC) But what if we can't spell a word? Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 01:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) You can do the best you can or look in the dictionary. Suji500... I'm awesome (talk) 01:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one who notices the logo for this Wiki has changed? BeaNOwl (talk) 20:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I noticed that, I actually thought you'd done that amidst all these changes you've been making! I see the old logo is back now, though. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 22:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8091800/1/A-Storm-In-Lalaloopsy-Land